


Supernatural One  Shots, Imagines and even more Hell~

by Sassy_Lucifers_Darling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what to tag else, Lemon, Light Angst, Love, More Fluff, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, hope you like it, maybe love?, sorry for this, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Lucifers_Darling/pseuds/Sassy_Lucifers_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this will be one shots with any spn character. Be it fluff, angst, hurt/comfort or sth else, I'm sure you'll find what your soul desires! If not, then send a request( anything and anyone you want)<br/>Yeah, I know I'm bad with summaries, so forgive me. Hope you'll enjoy the stories.<br/>Some of them I might take from my tumblr account~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean x Reader - Why would you do that?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is more than welcome!! And so are requests!!!❤❤❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random Dean fluff, or sth funny..idk^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is more than welcome! And so are requests!

Everything seemed to be peaceful. Or more like very quiet without anything that would be wrong. It was a day off for you and TFW. Everyone was doing what they wanted in the bunker. But without making any havoc of course.

Sam was sitting on the couch, reading an interesting (for him) lore book. Cas, well he was somewhere, you didn’t know where exactly and in reality you didn’t even care. And Dean, he was watching TV, but as you looked at him closely, you saw that his thoughts were far from this place.

“What a perfect opportunity.” You thought to yourself. It was now or never to get your revenge for the icy cold showers and other stuff he’d done to you. Getting your revenge also meant to stand up to the prankster. 

Sometimes, you even considered Gabriel being his twin brother, for how they shared a similar liking in pranking.  
You quickly and quietly dashed through the corridor and right to the kitchen. You quickly walked up to the fridge opened it and looked through it contents. When you saw the apple pie, you took it out carefully then closed the fridge.  
You walked to the living room, now with the pie in your hands. When you walked in, you looked at Dean and saw that he was sound asleep.

You practically leaped with joy but stopped before you did it, remembering your actual plan.Taking the pie in one hand, you silently tiptoed to the couch. Standing directly behind the hunter, you raised your hand, basked in the moment of your victory, and…

…Smashed the pie right onto his face. You jumped back, making a safe distance as Dean woke up with a start and stood up. He wiped the pie out of his eyes all the while swearing like there’s no tomorrow.

“What the He- (Y/n)? Did you do this?”He asked when his eyes fell on you.

“Actually yes. You know they say karma’s a bitch.” You replied, from the ground. Laughing. You didn’t have the strength to stand after you saw hilarious scene before you.

“What did you..? Did you use pie? Why would you do that?” He looked a bit heartbroken.

“You should thank me that I didn’t use the pecan one.” You stuck out your tongue at him.

“You know what, (Y/n)? I really should thank you. C’mere, I’ll give you a hug.” He started advancing and you swiftly turned around to run.

Only to shriek as you were lifted in air by him as he caught. You started laughing and pushing him away from you, as he started to rub his face over yours, dirtying it with cream, and leaving stains on your T-shirt and apple pieces on your neck.

When he was done, he released you out of his hold and smirked down at you.

“At least now we’re even. But you’re buying me a pie for emotional trauma.”He winked.

“You jerk! It was my revenge not yours. And there isn’t even a thing such as ‘emotional trauma’.” You snapped at him while trying to wipe the pie from your neck.

He just shrugged and walked away. 

“Dibs on first shower.” He ran down the hall.

“Oh no, you won’t win this. Never!" You followed him hot on his trail all the way throwing everything you got in hand to slow him…

In the end you won. And you called Gabriel asking for some help, saying it would be also entertaining for him. Needless to say that having The Trickster himself by your side has so many advantages…

 

~The end~

Hate it? Like it? Tell me everything. Thanks for reading^^


	2. Gabriel x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just random fluff, based on the prompt "car riding". You might find this also on tumblr^^

“What? No! Hell no!! That’s just so fucking insane. I’m _not_ doing that!” You exclaimed, putting the lore book down. You looked at Gabriel. Yes Gabriel. The Archangel-Trickster, who appeared to become your best friend after screwing up with the Winchesters.

“Oh, come on~It’s not like I’m asking you to go outside naked and walk on the street, right?” The said archangel grinned and winked at you.

“You’re impossible, you know that?” You looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Maybe, but you like me any way.” He replied. “Besides, it will only be like..half an hour I guess. They won’t even notice that we’re gone.”

“Oh yeah, especially Dean. He won’t even see that we went on a ride on his Baby.” You rolled your eyes.

“Okay, that’s it. I tried to do this in a nice way, but you’re just being too uncooperative, Miss.” Gabriel clicked his finger and your surroundings changed from the motel room with two beds to the passenger sit in the Impala, while Gabriel happily sat behind the wheel.

He put his hands over the wheel and turned his head to look at you with a trademark smirk. You blinked few times, then opened your mouth to scold him, but he raised his hand, effectively stopping you from whatever you had to say.

“Shh, sweetheart. There’s no use to say anything as now we’re here. So better buckle up and enjoy the ride.” He finished and turned the keys in the ignition. Then he pressed on the pedal and drove out onto the road, away from the crappy motel.

You suppressed your smile when you saw how the angel acted like a happy child upon hearing the loud purring of the engine. Gabriel being the fierce celestial being, sometimes was hard to be seen like that.

You turned your head to the right and looked through the window at the passing scenery. It was kinda better than sitting on a squeaky bed in the old motel room, but still you didn’t know where you were going. You didn’t ask Gabriel simply because he wouldn’t give a straight answer as always. So you decided to lean back and do as he said - enjoy the ride.

**~~Time Skip brought by the Morningstar~~**

After about 20 minutes of driving, the archangel pulled over. Only now you noticed that you were in some deserted field. You looked back at Gabriel with raised eyebrow, asking a question silently.

“Up you go, sweetie! Let’s get outside now.” He answered and opened the door, climbing out of the car. You did the same. The cool air suddenly hit you and you shivered a little. You jumped when you felt somebody draping a jacket over your shoulders. You looked up and saw the grinning face of the trickster.

“Thanks, Gabe.” You said, smiling gently.

“You’re welcome, Y/n.” He said and pulled you over the Impala’s hood where you both sat.

“Why did you bring me here?” You asked.

“Look up and you’ll find the answer.”

You did as he said and gasped.

There were thousands of stars twinkling in the night sky. It was so breathtaking, you completely forgot where you were and with whom. You didn’t even feel Gabriel pulling you closer to his body, hugging you tightly.

“Gabe..I-I don’t even know what to say. You..I..thank you so much..” You mumbled, warm blush covering your cheeks as you cursed yourself inwardly for stuttering. You ducked your head down, letting your hair cover your face.

“You’re more than welcome, sweetcheeks. And don’t hide. You look cute when you blush.” He gripped your chin lightly and raised your head so you looked into his whiskey colored eyes. Your eyes widened upon the fact he was leaning down. You didn’t even get time to panic as his warm lips sealed over yours. Your heart started beating like crazy against your ribcage. After a moment you reciprocated and moved your lips in sync with his, starting a dance that somehow only the two of you knew.

After a minute or so you pushed your hands against his chest because you being a human - needed to breath after all.

“Wh-what was that for?!” You questioned quietly, still out of breath.

“Can’t a man show his love for a beautiful girl?” Gabriel asked back cheekily.

“Wait..What?..”

“Oh for Father’s sake, I love you okay?! And not just like a best friend.” He replied frustratingly and looked away.

You felt yourself grinning like a fool as your mind finally processed the words you just heard.

You swiftly moved your around his neck, making him turn back to look at you.

“I love you too, Gabriel!” You stated and pulled him into a kiss.

However, it didn’t last long because your phone started ringing, making both of you jump away from each other. You pulled it out.

“Hello?”

“Where the hell are you? And where’s Baby?!” You heard an angered voice of the older Winchester.

“Umm, I don’t know?” You told him.

“What does it mean? And where is Gabriel?” Dean continued.

“Hi and bye, Dean-o. Don’t worry we’ll be back soon.” Gabriel snatched your phone out of your hands and after he finished, he quickly turned it off.

...

“We’re dead, right, Gabe?”

“I don’t think so. Remember, Archangel here.”


	3. Lucifer x reader - I'm taking responsibility..

You sighed quietly as you walked around the corridors of Hell. Yes, you were in the most damned place out of all but you felt at ease here. Coming here about two months ago, sadness and anguish that you have felt before just vanished into thin air. You haven’t forgotten your friends outside but you couldn’t bring yourself to even try and contact them. You came up to your room, opened the door and walked in closing the door behind yourself.

You trotted to your nightstand, opening the drawer, and took out the diary you started writing long before you for a fact started hunting. Turning the pages, you stumbled onto one particular photo. Your eyes widened in recognition, then they started to water up.

How you could forget them, those goddamn Winchesters? They were a family to you but that was all before you broke apart. You remembered that day clearly as it was only yesterday. You went to the Prince of Hell, who was a good friend of yours, after that dreadful event.

**___Flashback___**

“Y/n, what have you done?! We told not to interfere and go inside that warehouse. You could have gotten yourself killed.” Dean started yelling at you as soon as you walked through the door of the bunker.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dean, that I’ve saved your sorry asses from being shredded apart. Next time I will just let the demons drag you down.” You spat out at the man before you, pure venom dripping in every word that has fallen from your mouth. You stepped closer to him, you anger flaring around you and your eyes were filled with hate right now.

But that didn’t scare Dean even in the slightest. He didn’t step back.

“There will be no next time, Y/n. You’re not going us on any hunts anymore. You almost died and got us killed.” Dean replied coldly.

You’re eyes widened as you looked at him in total disbelief. You stood there speechless not sure if you had heard him right. But soon his words caught up with your mind. Your fists tightened, so hard your knuckles turned white, you clenched your jaw and breathed out through your nose. You looked straight into his eyes.

“You’re right Dean…I will never hunt with you anymore. And you know what’s even better? I’m not going to be with you anymore. Have a good time without me.” You whispered the last sentence, turned around and sprinted out of the door, out of your so called home…

You ran for a long time ‘till you stopped before a familiar warehouse. You walked inside and looked around - nothing changed from the time you’ve spend with your only friend now, with Lucifer. So you prayed to him as it was the only thing you could do, considering you were still shaken from the heated argument…

**___Flashback End___**

Thinking over everything that happened before, you didn’t even pay attention that someone opened your door and closed it. You jumped when you felt a cold arm grasp your shoulders. Looking back you sighed in relief. “Lucifer, do you want to give me a heart attack.” You scolded him lightly. He just chuckled, sitting by your side. “What’s wrong, Y/n. I haven’t seen you so sad before. Has anyone hurt you?” He asked as he took a look at your saddened face.

“No, Luce. It’s just sometimes it gets too lonely here and all memories come back taunting me in the pure silence here.” You replied softly, your voice a little weak from the crying.

“Y/n it’s not wise to worry yourself over the past. It’s…” The Devil started but you put your hand on his shoulder stopping him momentarily.

You started fumbling the collar of his shirt with your finger, while thinking over your reply.

“You know, Luce, once I was told that wisdom is the only thing you would ever need in this world. But only now I understood the full meaning of those words - it’s not about the knowledge of almost everything, no, it’s about choosing the right paths and being responsible for the upcoming results. So…I’m taking full responsibility for _this_.” You kissed him, causing him to stiffen for a moment. 

As he didn’t response at first you were ready to pull away when a hand came up to the back of your neck, pushing you closer to the man. Your warm lips danced over his cold ones. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss. You felt his tongue caressing your bottom lip, asking for permission. You being you declined him the access. Lucifer growled at that and put his hand under you T-shirt, making you gasp. He quickly pushed his tongue inside, mapping his new achieved territory. You stayed like that for a little while until you needed to breathe. As you broke apart, Lucifer smirked. “I feel like you’re being a little irresponsible. I hope you know what that means.” He whispered in your ear, making you shudder at the sudden huskiness in his voice.

“I think I might know but you need to show me if we’re thinking over the same things.” You said back, pulling him into another, more feverish kiss…


	4. Crowley x Reader - Your kind of an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think~  
> And Requests are Open!  
> Hope you'll enjoy the fic<3

You were laying on your bed. Headphones over your head and rock music blaring through them. You were in a blissful state as “Highway to Hell” played after “Stairway to Heaven”. Yeah, you totally loved the irony of putting them one after another.

Your eyes were closed as you let the music and the warmness of the blanket, draped over your form, wash over your whole being. And because of that you were totally unaware of your surroundings.

So it was no surprise that you didn’t notice two intruders invade in the personal and maybe sacred space of your room.

You shrieked in fear when somebody, or rather someones, jumped on your bed, making the mattress bounce up and down. You opened your eyes and quickly your fear evaporated from your mind as you saw those who dared to do such a mean thing to you.

You clenched your jaw and glared daggers at the Winchester brothers, who were, as it seems, really pleased with themselves. No wonder, they managed to ruin your peaceful, alone moment. Oh, how you wanted to wipe those smug grins off their faces.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” You gritted you teeth, every single one of your words dripped with pure venom.

“Oh, you know, just wanted to see if you’re okay.” Sam smiled innocently, turning his most dangerous weapon on - puppy dog eyes. He didn’t want to get hurt by you so he was playing really dirty.

“And you seemed out cold there, we wanted to know if you were alright and not just left us out.” Dean added with a smug grin plastered over his face, his green eyes glistening with childish glee.

You stopped yourself from practically growling. There was no use. You couldn’t do anything to them right now, and damn, Sam totally knew how to make anybody surrender.

“Dean, you’re so gonna get it.” You said, turning your head to the right to look at him.

“Oh yeah? And what ya gonna do, sweetheart? Kill me with those glares?” He chuckled, but then regained his composure. “Anyways, that’s not why we’re here.”

“Then please tell me why you decided to annoy me?”

“Because we’re going on a hunt and we need you to sit with Crowley in the dungeon.” Sam started explaining.

“Oh, I-..wait, what?! How?..When did you get him here?” To say that you were shocked would be an understatement of the year. You didn’t know what you were feeling now, considering the fact that they have captured your boyfriend. Not they knew that. And hell, they didn’t even need to know that tiny little fact that you were on a lovey dovey stage with the King of Hell.

“Well, Cas helped us. We need him to get few names but he didn’t say anything yet. Soo, we’re gonna come back and get everything done.” Dean answered.

“No.” You muttered, making both hunters share a confused glance.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“I said no. I am not staying to look after _him._ ” You tried to make yourself sound disgusted just at the mention of that man to not blow up your cover.

“But, Y/n, you’re the only one, who can do this. Me and Sammy are going on hunt now and we can’t leave that shit alone in the dungeon.” Dean replied, moving a bit closer to you. He looked at you pleadingly, his green eyes glistening with a silent request.

You felt yourself falling into a trance. Quickly shaking your head, you looked away from him, turning your head to the left. Unfortunately, you just dug yourself a bigger grave.

You were looking at Sam…

“Ugh, okay. But you owe me! A lot!” You responded.

“You’re a life savior, Y/n.” Dean exclaimed happily, engulfing you into a hug, taking your breath away. “Alright. Everything’s settled now, so we’re out. See ya later, Y/n” Dean quickly said, letting you go and they both dashed out of your room, leaving you alone and confused.

“You’re..welcome, I guess?” You replied to the now empty room. In just like two minutes you heard Impala’s engine roar. Oh good..they are already going away.

**~Little time skip brought by Gabriel~**

The door to the dungeon opened, letting light come inside. You walked slowly inside and looked for the switch before closing the door. You turned on the lights and locked the door behind your back.

“Ah, Y/n, it’s nice to see that you finally came to see me. Those knuckleheads can be so boring.” A smooth voice with that British accent, that made your legs go weak, penetrated the room.

You turned around and your eyes fell over him. You boyfriend was chained up to a chair right in the center of the Devil’s trap. Somehow, it didn’t even surprise you.

“Crowley.” You acknowledged his words and slowly trotted up to him.

“Oh, I love the way you say my name, Darling.” He purred, making you roll your eyes. It had to be the end of the world for him to change. Oh wait, there can’t be an end of the world - the Winchesters won’t let it happen.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” You shook your head.

“I’d like to disagree. On the contrary, I am very believable, after all I got such a beautiful human as my girlfriend.” Crowley responded with a knowing smirk. You felt blush risen up on your cheeks from his words but you quickly shook your head. You didn’t need to fall under his charm at this moment, right?

“Oh stop with the flattering. You’re in deep shit right now. How the in the hell did you get caught?” You demanded, stopping to stand close before him.

“Well, that damn angel caught me off guard, and as you see I ended here.” He shrugged his shoulders. That slight move of his arms made the handcuffs let out a clinking sound as the metal scraped against metal.

“You’re an idiot.” You let out a sigh, not knowing what else to say or what to do in this situation.

**“I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot.** ” He replied, making you smile.

“You’re right. And I think I need to educate you so you’ll be smarter next time.” You whispered in a seducing tone and plopped down on his lap. Crowley let out a groan but moved his hands over you head and pulled you closer.

“Oh, Darling, I’ll be a good learner then. Shall we start our lessons now?~” The demon challenged.

You grinned and leaned down, smashing your lips over his. The King of Hell froze for a second, but only for that tiny bit of time, as he quickly reciprocated, moving his lips in sync with yours. He weaved his hands into your soft hair and you circled his neck with your own. You loved sharing kisses with him because every time it felt like the first. He never ceased to amaze you with his techniques. You moaned when you felt his tongue graze over you lips. As soon as you did that, he swiftly pushed his tongue inside. He moved it around, mapping his territory again. Then he tangled it with your own pink muscle, tugging you into a battle of dominance.

Unsurprisingly, you lost it. It was really hard to resist him. After a few more moments, you pulled away, breaking the kiss. You were human after all and your lungs needed the precious oxygen.

“So, did you learn something?” You smiled gently, looking at him.

“I think you have to show me that again. I might have forgotten how to do one thing there.” The King of Hell pulled you into another kiss.

And who were you to not show him?

 The only thing you prayed that Castiel wouldn’t show up, because angel or not you will kill him. As they say witnesses don’t live for long..


End file.
